1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front part structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle body structure is known in which bending parts in a vehicle backward direction on end sides of a dash cross member and front side members are installed with a side member brace (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-300484 (JP 2003-300484 A)). Another structure is also known in which a middle part of the suspension member in vehicle width directions that connects right and left side members and base end parts of the side members are connected with a pair of right and left braces that are diagonally arranged (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-18690 (JP 2009-18690 A)).
However, the technique as described above needs higher strength that is required for an individual frame part such as a rocker and a dash cross member against the backward collision load which is received through a front wheel during short overlap collision, and thus the technique needs the improvement on an increase in weight of the vehicle body in order to secure the strength requirements.